Alcohol
by giuly
Summary: Josie quiere a Vaughn, Vaughn a Josie...pero que pasaria si a Blake Holsey llega un antiguo novio de Josie?....Mal summary, peor q eso, pesimo es, prometo que la historia esta muy buena, aunque es un poco mmm, cursi, pero es el primer fic que escribi hac
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic del Colegio del Agujero Negro, espero que les guste!... 

Josie, Vaughn, Corrine, Marshall y Lucas están en clase de ciencias.

El Profesor Z esta dando clase:

PZ: …los grupos funcionales ternarios, comúnmente llamados alcoholes, estás oxigenados, es decir, están constituidos por carbono, hidrógeno, oxigeno. Su derivación a partir de los hidrocarburos saturados es una oxidación. Para introducir un átomo de oxígeno en la molécula se debe ¿hacer qué Srita Madison?

Madison: eh? (Pone cara de pocos amigos). No lo sé.

Josie se rió tan fuerte que toda la clase se da vuelta para verla, y Z le hace la misma pregunta que a Madison.

Z: Josie¿Qué se debe hacer para introducir un átomo de oxigeno en la molécula?

Josie: Se debe reemplazar un átomo de hidrógeno del hidrocarburo saturado por un grupo oxidrilo.

Z: Bien, se comprueba que el alcohol primario es un grupo funcional primario y oxigenado, o sea, que tiene la misma cantidad de hidrógenos y carbonos que el hidrocarburo saturado original, pero con el agregado de un oxigeno.

RING! Toca la campana y todos se retiran, pero Z los detiene y les pide un trabajo sobre los grupos funcionales ternarios para la siguiente clase, todos salen de clase bastante molestos.

Al salir Josie se queda mirando a un chico que le es muy familiar. Vaughn al verla se pone celoso y trata de distraerla.

Vaughn: Josie… .¿ Quisieras hacer conmigo el trabajo?

Josie: eh¿Qué me decías Lucas?

Vaughn: No soy Lucas, soy Vaughn, Josie. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Josie: Nada, solo que aquel chico me… Pero Josie no termino la frase cuando el chico se le acerca y la abraza. Josie se queda atónica, no entiende nada, pero el chico le aclara sus dudas.

Frank: Josie, ya no me recuerdas¡qué mala memoria tienes¿ya no recuerdas a tus antiguos novios?

Josie¿Frank?

Frank: Si¿cómo has estado, yo todavía te recuerdo, por lo visto tú no.

Josie: Pero¿qué haces aquí?

Frank: Me cambiaron de colegio, hoy es mi primer día. ¡Oye, no lo había notado, otra vez seremos compañeros, a lo mejor y podemos recordar los buenos momentos tu y yo solos. (Mira a Vaughn con cara de, Sal de aquí)

Vaughn (muy celoso): Hola Josie¡todavía sigo aquí!

Josie, algo atontada por lo que ocurrió, ni había notado que Vaughn seguía junto a ella.: Lo siento Vaughn, él es Frank, un eso llegan Corrine, Marshall y Lucas, este último mirando muy mal tanto a Vaughn como a Frank.

Marshall: Josie, no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo.

Vaughn contesta por Josie (en tono sarcástico): Es el novi… antiguo novio de Josie, Frank. Y luego se marcha.

Josie se da vuelta sin comprender lo que ocurrió. Y luego dice:

Pero¿qué le ocurre?

Lucas, Marshall y Corrine, no dijeron nada, pero se notaba que ellos si sabían lo que le ocurría a Vaughn.

Josie se despide de Frank y se marcha con sus amigos, quejándose del comportamiento de Vaughn.

Josie¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

Corrine: Josie, es más que sencillo, esta celoso.

Josie¿Celoso¿de qué, yo no hice nada.

Corrine: Tú no te has visto la cara cuando hablabas con Frank. Escucha Josie¿qué

Pasaría si un día apareciera una ex novia de Vaughn, y te insinuara que volvieran?

Josie, algo nerviosa: Nada, porque Vaughn y yo no somos nada.

Corrine trata de hacerle entender, pero deja de insistir, sabe que es en vano.

o:p /o:p

En el patio, Josie esta hablando con Corrine, cuando llega Frank y esta los deja solos.

Frank: Josie, tengo que hablar contigo.

Josie: si¿de qué quieres hablar?

Frank: Verás, quiero decirte algo que tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se ve a Vaughn que llega con Marshall y se sientan detrás de Josie y Frank, y "sin querer" escuchan la conversación.

Frank: Tú me gustas mucho Josie, la verdad todavía no te he podido olvidar.

Josie se queda congelada al escuchar las palabras de Frank, y este la besa en los labios.

Vaughn los ve y se marcha, pero no llega muy lejos que este se le empieza a evaporar los pies y las piernas, cuando Marshall ve esto lo lleva con el Profesor Z.

Z: Marshall¿qué ocurrió?

Marshall: No lo sé, estacamos hablando cuando escuchamos a Josie hablando con

Frank, y ellos… Marshall se vuelve a mirar a Vaughn, se estaba evaporando un poco más a medida que Marshall contaba lo ocurrido. Vaughn, no estarás… ¿celoso?

Vaughn¡Por supuesto que no¿Por qué estaría celoso de Josie¿Solo porque se la pasa con su ex novio? Tú estas loco Marshall.

En ese instante llegan Lucas y Corrine.

Lucas: Vaughn¿Qué te ocurre?

Vaughn¿No es obvio¡me estoy evaporando!

Z: Corrine, quieres ir a buscar a Josie, creo que la necesitaremos.

Al rato, Corrine llega con Josie, esta al ver la escena se queda sorprendida.

Z: Bien, tenemos que encontrar una solución para este problema, antes de que Vaughn se termine de evaporar…

Vaughn: Chicos, creo que no voy a llegar a evaporarme por completo

Josie se acerco a Vaughn y este paso de evaporarse a arder.

Z: Tenemos que encontrar una solución.

Pero en ese momento Lucas, que había visto la escena, interrumpió.

Lucas: Profesor, creo que se cual es el problema. Marshall ven.

Lucas le pide algo al oído a Marshall. Este sale del salón de ciencias.

Lucas: Bien, dejemos a Josie, nosotros tenemos que esconder a Vaughn.

Marshall regresa y trae con él a Frank.

Frank¿que sucede?

Josie: es que te quería pedir…. (Josie piensa algo para decirle) que hagamos el trabajo de ciencias.

Frank: esta bien. Me voy.

Josie: Si, adiós

Cuando Frank abandona el salón de ciencias, los demás salen de donde estaban escondidos. Vaughn al ver a Frank había empezado a arder aún más.

Josie: Lucas¿cuál era tu idea?

Lucas¿no es obvio, miren a Vaughn.

Nadie se había percatado de que Vaughn ardía más que antes.

Z: Creo que entiendo lo que trata de decir Lucas, Vaughn se transformo, de alguna manera, en un grupo funcional ternario.

Corrine: ya veo, y Josie actúa, de alguna forma, como una fuente de calor, que hace que Vaughn se evapore o empiece a inflamar.

Lucas: Exacto, cuando Vaughn vio a Josie en el patio empezó a evaporarse, y cuando vio a Frank con Josie comenzó quemar.

Josie: VAUGHN TU ESTABAS ESPIANDOME EN EL PATIO CUANDO YO ESTABA HABLANDO CON FRANK!

Marshall: No te estaba espiando, solo escuchamos sin querer, estábamos hablando cuando nos sentamos detrás de ti.

Vaughn¿Para que querría seguirte, no quiero saber lo que tú hagas con tu novio.

Z: Creo que nosotros estamos de más. Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, los cuatro salieron del salón y los dejaron encerrados.

Vaughn: Mira, se que estas molesta porque te estuve espiando. Ya no me importa, vete con tu novio y déjame¿si?

Josie: Oye, Frank no es mi novio¿de donde sacaste eso?

Vaughn: Te vi besándote con él.

Josie: y con eso qué.

Vaughn: Ya no me importa si ahora te gusta él y te olvidaste de mí, vete, no quiero estar solo.

Josie¿QUÉ, a mi no me gusta Frank, y aparte si fuera así, a ti que te molesta, tú ya tienes novia.

Vaughn: A MI ME MOLESTA POR EL SOLO HECHO QUE st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"LA PERSONA QUE" st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"LA PERSONA" LA PERSONA /st1:PersonName QUE /st1:PersonName REALMENTE ME GUSTA…ERES TU. PERO TU NUNCA TE FIJAS EN MI

Josie: Vaughn, a ti que te hace pensar que es así. Tú siempre me gustaste, desde el primer día que te vi.

Vaughn, se acerca a Josie y la besa.

Josie se da cuenta que Vaughn había dejado de arder, y en eso entrar Z y los demás.

o:p /o:p

Al otro día, Josie esta con Vaughn en el jardín, y se les acerca Frank.

Frank: Hola Josie¿puedo hablar contigo?

Josie miro a Vaughn y este le hace un gesto de consentimiento.

Josie: Claro, vamos

Frank: Josie, sobre lo que te dije el otro día, olvídalo¿quieres?

Josie¿Por qué¿que te ocurre?

Frank: Ya me di cuenta que al que quieres es a Vaughn. Así que creo que les diré a mis padres que me cambien de colegio, pero quisiera que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

Josie: Claro.

Frank se marcha y Josie le cuenta lo que este le dijo a Vaughn. Este se quedo sorprendido por le reacción de Frank, pero igual estaba feliz.


	2. Aclaración

Hola a todos los que dejaron Reviews, se los agradesco, pero les cuento que la historia yo la termine asi. A lo mejor algun dia la continue, pero la quise dejar asi ya que los capitulos de Black Holsey siempre terminan asi o muy parecido, o no?

Gracias a todos...cuidesen

Giuly 


End file.
